


Research

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: There's more to science than just excavating dinosaur bones





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



“Here,” Dr. Morgan said, shoving a binder filled with articles at Shelby. “You said you wanted to help, that means you get to be my research assistant. It’s not just digs, sometimes it’s reading a bunch of articles and trying to figure out how your own research fits in.”

Shelby eyed the pile apprehensively. “It’s not that I’m not grateful for the opportunity, but what exactly do you need me to do?”

“Read the articles, and take notes. Highlighters are going to be your new best friend.” Dr. Morgan sighed. “I would so much rather be at a dig, but even for the museum, I still need to publish, and I do not have time to read all of the new articles that are being published. If you see something that’s cited that sounds interesting, go ahead and request it, I’ll give you my interlibrary loan login.”

“And then there’s going to be digs?” Shelby pressed.

“Eventually,” Dr. Morgan agreed. “But first, research. So much research.” She smiled at Shelby’s expression. “Honestly, they make this job look far more exciting than it is. Don’t get me wrong, we’ll still go on digs, but without doing our own research and keeping up with current ones, there’s no point in going on digs.”

Shelby opened the binder. “I guess I’ll get started then,” she said. She flipped through them. “All of these are on the triceratops!” she said excitedly. “Oooh, this is going to be fun.”

Dr. Morgan smiled at her enthusiasm. “I just hope you still feel that way once you’ve finished up the literature review for me. But once we publish our article - “

“Our article?” Shelby interrupted in shock.

“You’re helping me do the work, you get co-author status.”

Shelby let out a squeal of glee. “You are the best mentor ever,” she said enthusiastically. 


End file.
